


Sean Parker：我因过敏痛哭流涕，全公司都在吃瓜看戏

by mrsupertomato



Series: 春天是一个发病的季节 [2]
Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsupertomato/pseuds/mrsupertomato
Summary: 一对笨蛋情侣互相伤害的故事





	Sean Parker：我因过敏痛哭流涕，全公司都在吃瓜看戏

**Author's Note:**

> 我不拥有任何人

1.

Sean

怀疑Dustin买的是假药，根本没有效果。

点赞27

评论：

Pamela：还是母婴用纸吗？

回复 Pamela：又厚又软的，一定要软。

Dustin 回复 Pamela：我抽屉里还有，让他带上口罩去休息室开加湿器。

Chris：这是不是意味着 


End file.
